PHENOMENON
by Quiver
Summary: LaunchPad embarks on an unusual quest.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge or any other Disney character._

_This is a **stand alone** what-if type story that has no bearing on any of my other fics. _

**PHENOMENON:**** Part1**

Dusk fell across the city of St. Canard, bringing with it the promise of a powerful storm. The skies were already blanketed with rolling black clouds as thunder boomed in the distance, rain began to poor down on the city below.

In a small house on Avian Way, LaunchPad McQuack sat in his room looking through an old photo album. With the oncoming storm, Drake aka Darkwing Duck had seen no point in going out on patrol. No criminal, not even Megavolt, would be out skulking around in such weather.

While Drake had taken advantage of the chance to actually relax at _night_, LaunchPad had been reminiscing over old times and old friends.

"Hay LaunchPad! Watch ya do'in?" came a voice from his doorway. LaunchPad looked up from where he sat on his bed, to see Gosalyn standing there, with a sack of gummy bears in one hand.

"Oh, hay ya Gos, Come on in." he said motioning for her to hop up on the bed with him.

Gosalyn took two long strides and leaped in to the center of the bed; something her father would have chided her for, if he'd seen, but LaunchPad didn't give it a second thought.

"What's that?" she asked curiously, as she shoved a handful of Gummy Bears into her mouth.

"These are some pictures from when I lived in Duckburg." He turned the album around for she could see it. "See. This is Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby." He showed her the picture of the triplets and Webagail playing together in the backyard.

"This is Mrs. Beakley, Webby's grandma and the boys nanny." The picture was of a plump elderly lady baking fresh bread in the kitchen of McDuck manor. The picture after that was one of GizmoDuck winning yet another award for outstanding heroism.

"Better not let dad see _that_ one." Gosalyn snickered.

The next photo took up an entire page. It was an enlarged picture of Scrooge McDuck standing infront of his Money Bin. He wasn't smiling. He stood with his fists on his hips and seemed rather annoyed at having to stop long enough to have his picture taken. The handwriting at the bottom right hand corner of the picture read _To LaunchPad;_ _Time is Money and I don't like to waste either of them having my picture taken! Sincerely, Scrooge McDuck._

"Boy, what a grouch!" Gosalyn said as she read the autograph.

LaunchPad laughed "Yeah, he was something alright."

Gosalyn smirked "I don't think it would do for Scrooge McDuck to ever meet Darkwing Duck."

LaunchPad pondered that thought for a moment then shuddered and remarked " Talk about an irresistible force meeting an unmovable object."

Then said rather seriously if not a bit sad "You know Gosalyn, I wish Mr McDee could have just once seen the potential in me that DW does. Your dad is always trying to bring out all the possibilities in me. Teaching me stuff I never thought I could learn. I'd liked it if just once Mr. McDuck had thought of me as real hero material."

Gosalyn saw the sorrow in the pilots eyes and realized how much Scrooge McDuck's opinion of him meant. "I'm sure he did LaunchPad. He just never made a point of telling you is all."

Just then Drake appeared in the doorway "LP, we've got a mission."

"In this weather?" LaunchPad asked.

"I just got a FlashQuack message from J. Gander. A Top Secret hydrofoil was being tested out at sea when the storm hit. The hydrofoil was blown off coarse. SHUSH hasn't been able to make radio contact with it so they want Darkwing Duck to find it before it's too late."

"Yeah and besides why should they go out in this killer weather when they can get you to do it." said Gosalyn in a criticizing tone.

Darkwing gave her a dirty look but didn't bother to reply. "Come on LP. There's no time to waste.

"What about me." Gosalyn insisted. Before her father could refuse she added "After all, I'm all alone here on a dark scary night in a terrible storm and the Muddlefoots are gone on vacation. And if I get hurt there won't be anybody here to help me and the ambulance probably couldn't get through this storm to save me even if I was able to call for help, which I probably wouldn't be, if I got hurt. So I get to go too, right."

Drake stared dumbfounded at his daughter for a moment then said flatly "You got me with the **ambulance** part. Come on."

Twenty minutes later, the ThunderQuack was over the ocean. Strong gale winds made it almost impossible to stay on coarse.

Darkwing, in the passengers seat, looked out the ThunderQuack's windshield at the near zero visibility. "Wow, this is one mean storm. You sure you can keep the ThunderQuack airborne LP?"

"Sure DW. I've flown in worse weather than this when I was working for Mr. McDee."

"Ever make it without _crashing_?" Darkwing asked suspiciously.

"Uhh, well..."

"That's what I thought."

From the back Gosalyn whistled at the view of the ocean below. Waves tossed wildly on the surface of the dark waters. "Boy, this is scarier than _any_ horror flick."

It became even more scary as the gale winds forced the ThunderQuack lower over the ocean surface.

"Hey, easy LP, this is a jet not a submarine." Darkwing warned as they came uncomfortably close to the ever rising tides.

"Sorry, DW, but those winds are really strong." LaunchPad answered as he tried to get the ThunderQuack up higher.

"AHHH!" Gosalyn suddenly cried out from the back.

Startled Darkwing turned to see what was wrong "Gos! What is...." he trailed off as he saw a giant tidal wave rise up from the ocean, towering _above_ the ThunderQuack. It was too late to react. In a heartbeat the tidal wave swept over the jet, swallowing it and it's passengers from the night sky.

**_The End..._**

...... _just kidding_ ....**_to be continued._**


	2. 

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge or any other Disney character._

_This is a **stand alone** what-if type story that has no bearing on any of my other fics. _

_**From the author**: Little reading aid here. The 'scenes' that take place in LaunchPads mind are written in bold italic to make the story easier to follow, I hope._

**PHENOMENON**** Part 2**

Dawn broke over the city of St. Canard, the terrible storm still plagued the residents.

The hospital was unusually busy with patients due to the damages done by the severe weather.

In a dark room in the recovery unit, Darkwing, battered and exhausted stood next to his daughters bed. She lay quietly sleeping. Her head was lightly bandaged and she had a slight concussion, but the doctor had assured Darkwing that's she'd be fine. She'd been given something to help her sleep. Satisfied his child would be alright, Darkwing leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. He walked out of her room and down the hall towards the Emergency Room to see his friend, who wasn't so lucky.

LaunchPad lay eerily still in his bed. He was hooked to a life-support system. Darkwing sat down in the chair next to his sidekick's bed. He wished that the doctors had been as certain of LaunchPad's recovery as they had Gosalyn's. "_He'd been under water too long." _That's what the doctor had said. _"I'm sorry I don't have better news for you. Does he have any next of kin that should be notified?" _As if he were already gone!

Darkwing leaned heavily back in the hardwood chair and sighed wearily, replaying the events of the night before in his mind. Was there something more he could have done? When the tidal wave hit the ThunderQuack and drove it into the sea, the impact had shattered the jets windshield. Water flooded the ThunderQuack in a matter of seconds. Both LaunchPad and Gosalyn had been knocked unconscious.

The ThunderQuack was already submerged under the cold ocean surface. Somehow Darkwing had managed to pull the inflatable liferaft from the compartment in back. He made the only choice he felt that he had at the moment. He took his daughter out first, swimming with her to the surface of the raging waters. He'd gotten the raft inflated as quickly as possible and placed his daughter in it, then dove back under. It had not been easy to pull the pilot from the still sinking jet. It had taken all the strength Darkwing had to finally get LaunchPad above the water, to fresh air. It had been a struggle to get him to the drifting raft as he fought against the tossing waves.

The raft had not been adrift on the rolling waves long when help arived.

Ironically, it had been the very hydrofoil that he'd been sent to search for that had found _them_ and had gotten them to the main land as soon as possible.

Leaning forward in the chair, Darkwing spoke softly to the pilot. "LaunchPad, can you hear me? Are you still with us, old buddy? If you're in there LP, give me a sign."

_**In the recess of his subconscious mind, LaunchPad McQuack became aware of Darkwing's voice beaconing to him. He listened and tried to answer, to go in the direction of Darkwing's voice. He couldn't move, however, he couldn't see or speak. He was cold. Where was he. Everything was dark. Maybe he was asleep. He tried to open his eyes. As he did, he became aware of his surroundings. He was ......in the ocean! He was still in the ocean! The rain was still coming down hard. Where was Darkwing? LaunchPad looked around him at the restless black sea. No sign of Darkwing or Gosalyn. But he'd heard DW calling to him, didn't he? **_

"_**DW ...Gos, where are you?"**_

_**What was going on? The tidal wave! The crash! Had they gone under with the ThunderQuack? He dove under the cold water, searching desperately. Nothing! Nothing but black. He couldn't see. He resurfaced, gasping for breath. Now what!? What could he do.**_

"_**Darkwing! Gosalyn! Can you hear me!?" No answer. In a panic he screamed out into the night "Help! Please help!"**_

_**Through the down-pouring rain and roaring ocean, he thought he heard somebody answer him. He listened intently. **_

"_**Hello. Is somebody out there?!" came a faint voice from the pitch black .**_

"_**Here!" LaunchPad called out "Over here!"**_

_**He heard the sound of water being displaced as though something huge was moving over the surface of the ocean. Slowly, the hulking form of a ship swaying on the restless waters emerged from the veil of darkness.**_

_**LaunchPad heard somebody cry out "There, I see him in the water." **_

_**In a matter of moments, LaunchPad was pulled aboard the ship.**_

_**Crewmen helped him onto the deck. LaunchPads legs buckled and he collapsed. He looked up at all the people,dressed in everyday casual attire standing around, watching. The ship must have been a cruise liner. The rain was falling hard and the ship was wavering unsteadily on the harsh waves. Still, people had dared to be out on slippery deck to see who was being pulled from the sea. **_

"_**Is he alright?" LaunchPad heard somebody ask.**_

"_**What was he doing out there?"**_

"_**are there any others?" Everybody asking questions s they looked on.**_

"_**Enough now, give him some breathing room." Came one voice above them all. A voice LaunchPad new very well. He watched as a small distinguished duck, dressed in a suit and tophat stepped out from the crowd.**_

_**LaunchPad gasped in utter surprise "Mr. McDuck?!"**_

to be continues....


	3. PHENOMENON Part 3

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge or any other Disney character._

_**From the author**: Little reading aid her. The 'scenes' that take place in LaunchPad's mind are in bold italic to make the story easier to follow. I hope._

**PHENOMENON**** Part 3**

_**The duck stopped in shock "Launchpad, is that really you?" Scrooge exclaimed. 'What are you doing out in the middle of the ocean, in a storm no less?"**_

"_**I'll explain later, Mr. McDuck. Right now, my friends are still out there!" LaunchPad said looking back out into the pitch black of the stormy night.**_

_**An hour had passed. The crew of the cruise liner had taken the lifeboats out to search for Darkwing and Gosalyn but to no avail. No sign of either Darkwing or Gosalyn could be found. The rugged ocean was a danger to be out on in the small lifeboats and the crewmen were risking their very lives just going out in them. Finally, they had to give up the search.**_

_**Back on the captains bridge. LaunchPad sat with a warm blanket around him listening as the captain tells him they had to call off the search.**_

"_**But you gotta keep looking... we can't just leave them out there!" LaunchPad pleaded.**_

_**The captain shrugged "I'm sorry, we tried but this is a cruise liner not a rescue boat. We can contact the coastguard once we're back to shore. I'm sure they'll find them."**_

_**Launchpad heaved a deep sigh knowing the coastguard wouldn't even attempt to search for them in this weather.**_

_**Scrooge was standing near the pilot at the time "I would not worry too much if I were you Launchpad," he said, patting him on the shoulder "From what I've heard of this Darkwing fella, he's a survivor."**_

_**Scrooge's words gave Launchpad comfort, Darkwing Duck was undeniably a true survivor.**_

"_**Look, lad why don't you come back to my cabin and rest. I'm sure the boys and Webagail would be thrilled to see you again."**_

_**Realizing there was nothing more he could do to help Darkwing and Gosalyn, LaunchPad agreed.**_

_**He and Mr. McDuck made there way to the cabin through the ever falling rain.**_

_**A short time later. LaunchPad was sitting in the McDuck quarters (best cabin on the ship of Course) telling his story to everybody. Mrs. Beakley, Webagail, Huey, Dewey Lewie, and Scrooge sat around listening with great interest. Scrooge was particularly interested, mostly because this was the first time Launchpad had talked openly about his position with Darkwing. "And that's it," LaunchPad finished as he took a sip of the Hot Chocolate Mrs. Beakley had prepared for him. "I thought I heard DW calling to me, but when I came too, I was in the middle of the ocean, all alone." **_

"_**Gee LaunchPad, why didn't you tell us you worked for that Darkwing Duck guy?" asked Lewie who was sitting on the arm of the chair Launchpad occupied.**_

"_**Yeah, we had to hear about it from GizmoDuck." Huey added.**_

_**LaunchPad couldn't help but smile, GizmoDuck always made a point of getting under Darkwing's skin. "GizmoDuck talks too much," LaunchPad said jokingly "DW says GizmoDuck may have an electric powered super suit, but he has a **SOLAR POWERED MOUTH **– it runs from **SUN UP**to** SUN DOWN**!" He heaved a little sigh "Look it wasn't anything personal guys, but the less people who know I work for Darkwing Duck, the better. He's got a lot of enemies. I wouldn't want any of my friends or family to get hurt because of what I do." **_

_**The explaination seemed to satisfy everybody.**_

"_**So what are you guys doing out here?" he asked.**_

"_**Taking a 3 day cruise on Uncle Scrooges new luxury liner, the Silver Doubloon." Dewey chirped then added a bit downhearted "But I think next time we'd better check the weather forecast."**_

_**LaunchPad grinned at the boy but then turned his eyes to the porthole, watching the rain fall hard against the glass. He couldn't stop worrying about Darkwing and Gosalyn.**_

"_**There's nothing more anybody can do for now, LaunchPad." Scrooge said as if reading his mind "And your worrying isn't going to help your friends one bit."**_

_**LaunchPad took a long ragged breath. "I know Mr. McDee. It'd just if **I_

_**was the one in trouble, DW would **find** a way to help me." he was feeling both helpless and guilty at the moment. He was safe and warm on the cruise ship while Darkwing and Gosalyn were God only knows where.**_

"_**If there was just some way of knowing, Some way of contacting...." he fell silent for a moment. Contacting them! Of Course! "I completely forgot." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a long slender object that looked something like a pencil. **_

"_**What is it?" Webagail asked curiously.**_

"_**It's a highly advanced state of the art communication device."**_

"_**Oh, she said innocently "You mean it's a walky-talky?"**_

"_**Yeah, DW has one too. Maybe I can reach him!" Launchpad turned the device on and spoke into it. "LaunchPad to DW, come in DW." Nothing but static. He tried again "DW are you there?"**_

In the Emergency Room of the St. Canard hospital, Darkwing was keeping a bedside vigil. He was leaned back in the hardwood chair, his eyes closed in an effort to get some much needed rest, himself. "DW are you there?" called a voice.

Startled Darkwing shot straight up in the chair and looked around for the owner of the voice. No one else was in the room except , of Course, Launchpad. Darkwing looked down at the pilot, could that have been LaunchPad?

Leaning down close to his friend Darkwing spoke as clearly as he could "LP? LP is that you?" No answer. The hope slipped away from Darkwing.

Perhaps he'd just imagined the voice. He started to pull away from Launchpad when a very low, almost inaudible gurgle came from the pilots throat. Again Darkwing felt hope spring up inside him "LaunchPad, if you can hear me, say something?"

"_**LaunchPad, if you can hear me, say something?" a faded voice could be heard from behind the crackling static.**_

_**LaunchPad jumped to is feet excited "Yes, DW! I hear you, boy am I glad.." Just then a loud crash came from outside and the ship lurched violently to one side knocking everybody off balance and sending them tumbling across the floor.**_

_**The ship was now obviously tilting severely to one side. **_

"_**What happened?!" exclaimed a shaken Lewie.**_

"_**I don't know lad, but don't panic." Scrooge said trying to keep the children calm.**_

_**Still clutching the communicator in his fist, LaunchPad pulled himself slowly to his feet. The crepitating of static was even louder now "DW, are you still there?!" LaunchPad called frantically. No answer. **_

_to be continued..........._


	4. PHENOMENON Part 4

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge or any other Disney character._

_**From the author**: Little reading aid her. The 'scenes' that take place in LaunchPad's mind are in bold italic to make the story easier to follow. I hope._

_**PHENOMENON**** Part 4**_

_**LaunchPad felt himself go numb. He'd just spoken to Darkwing only a few seconds ago, now he'd lost communication. The only thing that could be heard was the constant scraunch of the static interference.**_

"_**LaunchPad!" Scrooges voice snapped him from his daze. He glanced over at Scrooge who was struggling to get to his feet.**_

"_**You'll have to worry about contacting your friend later, we have a real situation here. Mrs. Beakley, keep the kids inside while LaunchPad and I see what's happening out there."**_

_**Of course, Mr. McDuck was right. The ship was now atilt severely to one side. He stuck the communicator back in his jacket and followed Mr. McDuck out of the room. **_

_**It didn't take long to discover the problem. Scrooge and LaunchPad stood with the captain at the side of the ship. All three clinging tightly to the railing as the ship was canted on the starboard side. The cause, the storm had driven a large chunk of driftwood into the hold of the ship. The Silver Doubloon was taking on water, fast. "Maybe you should get the people evacuated to the lifeboats?" LaunchPad seriously suggested to the Captain.**_

"_**In this storm! The Lifeboats wouldn't have a chance!"**_

"_**Aye, you're no doubt right about that captain." Scrooge agreed "But we have to do something!" Scrooge looked down again at the whole in the side of the ship. "For starters, we have to plug that whole somehow! LaunchPad, come with me."**_

In the Emergency Room of the Hospital, Darkwing stood over his sidekick

talking to him. Trying to get him to respond. Only a few minutes earlier, LaunchPad had been calling out to him. When Darkwing had asked LaunchPad if he could hear him the pilot had answered him then fell suddenly quiet again. "Yes, DW! I hear you, boy am I glad.." Those were the words the pilot had uttered. Strange, Darkwing thought, It was like LaunchPad was calling out to him from a far away place. As though he were lost and trying to find his way home. "LaunchPad. I don't know what's happening with you right now. I just know that you've got to keep fighting. Don't give up. You can do it. Come back to us LP." His words went unheard.

_**On the ship, every effort was being made to keep the Silver Doubloon seaborne. Scrooge had instructed the crew, with LaunchPad's, help to **patch **the whole with inflated rubber rafts. The ship still careened to the starboard side, however. Scrooge remedied this by loading several of the lifeboats with water to weigh them down and hanging them over the port side to created a counter-balance. The Silver Doubloon was upright in the water now, however, having taken on water, it now sat low in the tossing sea. Waves washed over the now abandoned decks.**_

_**All that could be done had been done. Everybody was ordered to stay in their cabins where they were hopefully safe until the storm passed.**_

_**In Scrooges cabin the kids were going on about how their Uncle had saved them all. "That was really smart of ya Unca Scrooge!" Huey praised "We'd all been goners if it weren't for you!"**_

"_**Yeah, you're a hero!" Lewie chimed in "Isn't he LaunchPad?"**_

"_**Yeah, I got to hand it to you Mr. McDuck,That was ingenious," LaunchPad admitted from where he sat in a recliner next to the the be, then smiled at his former employer and added "as usual." **_

_**Scrooge returned the smile, only now realizing how much he'd truly missed the pilots help and friendship.**_

_**Webby climbed up on LaunchPad's lap "I'm so glad to see you again LaunchPad, I missed you an awful lot"**_

"_**Us too," the tripled said in perfect sync. **_

_**LaunchPad smiled to himself. This was nice. He'd forgotten how great the kids always made him feel. For the time, he'd forgotten everything else, closing his eyes and putting his head back to relax. He just wanted to cherish this moment while it lasted. It had been so long. **_

In the Emergency Room, Darkwing watched with horror as the life-support

monitor suddenly lost all readings. Soon, the room was filled with the doctor and nurses as they rushed to try and revive the pilot.

Darkwing could only stand back in a corner of the room and watch. He gazed at his sidekicks paled face. Why did he have a feeling LaunchPad was, somehow, doing all this himself. "LaunchPad! LaunchPad hold on! Don't do this to me LP.... LaunchPad!!"

_To be continued.._


	5. PHENOMENON Part 5

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge or any other Disney character._

_**From the author**: Little reading aid her. The 'scenes' that take place in LaunchPad's mind are in bold italic to make the story easier to follow. I hope._

_**PHENOMENON**** Part 5**_

The doctor worked desperately to resuscitate LaunchPad while Darkwing could only stand by helplessly and watch. He closed his eyes and concentrated, as if trying to contact the pilot telepathically. "LaunchPad. Please come back. It's not your time, I know it's not!"

_**On the ship, LaunchPad had almost fallen asleep with Webby curled up on his lap. He hadn't felt this relaxed, this content in a very long time. But his tranquility was about to be shattered. Without warning,a fearsome**_

_**gale wind rose, driving the violent waves into the ship with tremendous force. The ship was thrown on the rugged waters. Everybody in the cabin**_

_**went tumbling across the room. "Not again!" shouts Mrs. Beakley as the ship continues to sway uncontrollably.**_

"_**What's happening Unca Scrooge?!" Lewie cried fearfully. **_

_**Again they all felt the Silver Doubloon tilt heavily to the starboard side.**_

"_**Ah No!" Scrooge exclaimed as he manages to get to his feat. "What now?!" No sooner had he spoken then there came a rap at the cabin door.**_

_**Leaning against the wall for support, Scrooge made his way to the door and opened it. The captain was standing there with a look of dismay. Mr. McDuck, I'm afraid the waves have reopened the break in the hold. The rubber rafts were shredded! We're taking on water again!" before Scrooge could comment the captain added "I'm afraid we're going to have to risk using the lifeboats. Get your family ready. Make sure they all have lifejackets. We start evacuating the passengers in 10 minutes!"**_

_**As soon as the captain was gone, Scrooge turned to his family "I'm afraid we have no choice left. I'm sorry I let you all down." He said regrettably.**_

"_**We know you tried Unca Scrooge." said Webby, who like everybody else was leaning against the wall for support. **_

"_**Yeah, If you couldn't stop this old ship from sinking, Nobody can," Dewey stated "Right LaunchPad?"**_

_**LaunchPad started to agree with the boy then fell silent for a long moment. "Well, I'm not sure of that." he said musingly as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the communicator. He said softly, almost to himself "Maybe we have another chance after all." he turned the devise back on, there was still a lot of static but maybe... He spoke into the communicator "DW. Come in DW, can you here me?" nothing he tried again "Darkwing, are you there?"**_

In the hospital. Darkwing could feel himself growing ill as every attempt to revive LaunchPad had yet failed. Then he heard the doctor's voice ring out "We have a heart beat!" a few seconds passed "But his vital signs are still erratic. We need to get him stabilized."

As the doctor and nurses worked on stabilizing LaunchPad, they were all more than a little shocked when from his unconscious state the pilot called out "Darkwing, are you there?" They all jumped back in surprise. Again LaunchPad called out somewhat loudly "DW. Can you here me, DW?!"

The entire medical staff turned to look at Darkwing.

Darkwing looked from the doctor to LaunchPad then back to the doctor.

"Answer him." the doctor instructed Darkwing as he stepped back to give the Masked Mallard room to approach his friend.

Darkwing walked over to LaunchPad's side and leaned down. "LaunchPad? Can you understand me?"

_**On the ship Darkwing's voice cuts through the loud scratching interference**_

"_**LaunchPad? Can you understand me?" Launchpads heart lifted "DW. Yeah I can hear you. Boy am I glad to finally get a hold of you again? Where are you?"**_

In the emergency room Darkwing listen to his friend speaking very clearly and almost excitably "DW. Yeah I can hear you. Boy am I glad to finally get a hold of you again? Where are you?"

At this point Darkwing and the doctor were exchanging looks of bewilderment. The doctor, though a tad dumbfound motioned for Darkwing to continue talking. "I'm right here LP."

"Uh, where's here?" LaunchPad asked.

"In the hospital."

"The hospital. Are you alright? Oh, sorry I don't have time right now. Look, I'm on a ship at sea and ...we got a problem. We're going down, fast! Mr. McDee already tried to plug the whole in the side of the ship, but it didn't work too good. You got any suggestions on how to keep us afloat, on account of, you know what a lousy swimmer I am!"

Darkwing scowled, uncertain of how he should be reacting to all of this. LaunchPad was obviously delirious but then Darkwing saw the doctor motioning towards the life support monitor. His condition was stabilizing as they spoke. Darkwing decided to try and play along with his friends delusion. "OK. Uh, who else did you say was on this ship with you?"

"Mr. McDee, you know Scrooge McDuck! The richest duck in the world?!" LaunchPad was quiet for a few second then said "Oh, Mr.. McDee says to cut the small talk and get to the point."

Darkwing rolled his eyes and thought "E_ven in LP's delusions, that guy bosses him around!"_

"Yeah, well tell old _money bags_ that if he couldn't do the job himself, not to rush somebody else trying to do it _right_!"

"_**What!" Scrooge exclaimed having heard Darkwing's remark "Why that, egotistic.."**_

"_**DW, we don't have time to trade pot-shots right now." LaunchPad interrupted "We got a crises on out hand and we don't have much time! Please tell me what to do!"**_

Darkwing looked at the doctor who was gesturing for him to go on. What ever was going on in LaunchPad's head, he seemed convinced that it was all real. The psyche was a peculiar and wondrous thing. It often defied rational explanations. Perhaps this was his subconscious mind's way of dealing with the body's physical state. Darkwing pressed a finger to the side of his temple. This was definitely going to give him a migraine."OK LP, give me some details here. How bad is your situation?"

"Real bad DW, we're suppose to evacuate the ship in just a few minutes and the sea is to dangerous for the lifeboats!"

"Can you plug the whole some how." Darkwing felt really weird, not just because he was carrying on this charade infront of an entire Medical staff, but there was something in LaunchPad's voice. He really seemed to be living out this delusion.

"Mr. McDee already tried that. It didn't hold. Come on DW, think of something. Please."

_**Just then the captains voice called out "We are beginning evacuation, please stay in your cabins until a crew member comes for you."**_

_**LaunchPad was starting to panic now. He knew the Lifeboats would never make it in the storm."DW, there starting to evacuate everybody, help us, please!"**_

_To be continued...._

_**Authors note: **sigh This fic was originally suppose to be only a **couple** of chapters long...._


	6. PHENOMENON Part 6

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge or any other Disney character._

_**From the author**: Little reading aid her. The 'scenes' that take place in LaunchPad's mind are in bold italic to make the story easier to follow. I hope._

_**PHENOMENON**** Part 6**_

"DW, there starting to evacuate everybody, help us, please!" LaunchPad begged alarmingly. Again his vital signs began to falter.

"Keep talking to him!" the doctor urged Darkwing. Watching the life-support monitor as he spoke Darkwing continues to humor his friends delusion. "OK, LaunchPad you know better than to panic. Stay calm. Tell me.....?"

_**....has the ship taken on much water?"**_

"_**Has it ever!"**_

"_**OK," Darkwing's voice came through clearly now. "You said you have lifeboats? How many?"**_

_**LaunchPad looked at Scrooge for the answer.**_

"_**Twelve." Scrooge replied bluntly. He wasn't convinced that this Darkwing Duck could do anything to help them.**_

"_**Twelve," LaunchPad answered into the communicator.**_

"_**Hmmm... that might do it." Darkwing voice through.**_

"_**DO what?!" Scrooge demanded to LaunchPad.**_

"_**Shh," was the only response he got from the pilot.**_

"_**LaunchPad, you'll have to work fast."**_

Darkwing saw the monitor registering his sidekick's vital signs. They were stabilizing! For some odd reason, Darkwing felt that he needed to tell LaunchPad exactly what to do, as if it we're all real. If LaunchPad couldn't make it through the disaster that was playing out in his mind, he may not make it in _real_ life. He continued on "Your going to turn that ship into a pontoon boat!"

"_**Your going to turn that ship into a pontoon boat!"**_

"_**A what boat DW?"**_

"_**Just listen. This isn't going to be easy. First, you need to get as many Lifeboats as you can into the cargo hold and right under the deck.**_

_**You're going to have to blow the entire bottom of the cargo hold. Can you do that?"**_

_**Launchpad scratched his head "I guess so DW, but won't blowing a whole in the bottom of the ship make us sink even faster?"**_

_**Scrooge had been listening in on the conversation and realized what Darkwing was trying to do.**_

"_**That might just work!" he exclaimed "LaunchPad, I know what he's trying to tell us. Come on. We need to act fast."**_

_**It had been a struggle, not only to convince the captain to postpone the evacuation, but to get into the hold. It had been very difficult, through the down-poor of rain and the tossing of the careening ship on the restless waters, to managed what had to be done. LaunchPad and the crewmen had to tread water that was nearly over their heads in order to place the life boats n the flooding hold. They'd gotten ten of the twelve lifeboats into place, directly under the deck. Following Darkwing's instructions, they'd secured the canvases over the lifeboats so no water could get in.**_

_**Blowing the bottom out of the hold was the biggest challenge. They had no explosives on board. Fortunately, the boys Junior Woodchuck Guidebook had the formula for a fairly potent acid which they used to burn away the bottom of the hold.**_

_**As the entire bottom of the ship disintegrated, it began to sink, rapidly, lurching from side to side before coming down on the secured lifeboats.**_

_**Sure enough, they held the rest of the ship afloat, acting as pontoons, just as Darkwing had predicted. Darkwing had suggested that they use the two remaining lifeboats as balances, fastening each one to either side of the ship with beams salvaged from parts of the liner.**_

**_For several hours, the storm drove the Silver Doubloon on the waves, but it stayed afloat. Finally, the winds began to die down and the rain slacked off. It was now safe for the passengers to come out on deck. Scrooge's party walked cautiously out onto the still slippery deck. They all stood mystified, looking out over the water that was now only a few feet below them. Scrooge's luxury liner was now a makeshift luxury_ **_raft_! **_He didn't feel he had any place to complain however, they were all alive and well._**

_**Scrooge sighed wearily and glanced up at LaunchPad who stood next to him. "Well Launchpad, we've had quiet and adventure of it."**_

"_**You can say that again Mr. McDee. Of course, this is nothing unusual working with Darkwing. Which reminds me. I never found out if he was okay. He did tell me he was in the hospital." Launchpad stated as he reached into his jacket for the communicator "Maybe I can raise him again, now that the worst of the storm is over." he flipped on the communication devise and spoke into it. "Darkwing... Darkwing can you hear me?are you....**_

......still there DW?"

"Right here, old buddy?" he heard Darkwing reply. Strange, Darkwing sounded as if he were standing right next to him.

LaunchPad's eyes fluttered open. Things were a bit blurry for a moment, but as his vision cleared, he found that he was in a _hospital_! Surprised by his surrounding he tried to sit up but a sharp throbbing headache caused him to fall back into his pillow.

"LaunchPad?" he heard a familiar voice near him. He glanced over to his side to see Darkwing standing over him with a big grin.

"DW. wh... what's going on? How did I get here? I was on the ship with Mr. McDuck and the kids and.. and.."

Darkwing held up a hand signaling Launchpad to stop. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, there LP. It's alright. It was just a dream."

A dream? It couldn't have bee just a dream, Launchpad was certain. "But, but... I was there... and you told us how to stop the ship from going under and then I was on the deck with Mr. McDee and the kids after the storm..."

Darkwing drew a long deep breath and began to explain everything to his sidekick.... slowly.

_To be concluded...._


	7. PHENOMENON Part 7 the Conclusion

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge or any other Disney character._

_**From the author**: Little reading aid her. The 'scenes' that take place in LaunchPad's mind are in bold italic to make the story easier to follow. I hope._

_**PHENOMENON**** Part 7**_

It was now late after noon. The storm had finally died down. Darkwing had had a time convincing LaunchPad that his whole ordeal on the Silver Doubloon had been a dream.

Darkwing sat in the waiting room of the Hospital. He was worn out and soar from the events of the night before. Gosalyn had since, come too and the doctor's had given permission for her to go home as long as she stayed in bed for the next few days. LaunchPad was going to be kept under observation for awhile, but he was doing well and should be allowed to go home in a week or so.

As he awaited a nurse to bring Gosalyn, Darkwing found himself thinking about what had happened with LaunchPad. He couldn't help but wonder; if LaunchPad hadn't survived in his _delusion._ Would he have survived in reality? Perhaps LaunchPad subconscious had _created_ a way to make it through. Using symbolism of things familiar to LaunchPad. The storm at sea. Well, obviously that was the last thing he remembered before the accident. The ship coming along when it did? That would symbolizea chance of survival. What about the storm that threatened to sink the ship. His fight to live, perhaps? LaunchPad almost died a couple of times. Fighting for one's life in a hospital bed, that could seem like fighting a storm at sea to the subconscious mind. What about Scrooge McDuck. That could have been LaunchPad's **will **to live. A symbol of authority. The need to make decisions. What about LaunchPad calling out for _him_? Hearing him, but somehow integrating his voice into the _delusion_. Maybe reaching out to somebody on the outside, reaching beyond his subconscious mind.

Darkwing shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He wasn't sure any of that made sense. He was just to tired to try and rationalize a dream, especially one of _LaunchPad's_ dreams, at the time. He didn't want to think about it anymore – it was over. He just wanted to go home and rest, things would be a lot more clear to him when he got some sleep.

He closed his eyes taking in slow deep breaths. He just needed to relax. He didn't get a chance, however, when the nurse brought Gosalyn to him.

The nurse pushed the wheelchair the little girl was forced to ride in. When she saw her father waiting for her, her face lit up. "Da ...err... Darkwing!"

She opened her arms to him.

Darkwing rose from his seat and gave her a gentle hug. "Hay sweetie, how ya doing."

"Great." Gosalyn replied gingerly touching her lightly bandaged head "Circumstances given, that is."

Darkwing smiled warmly at her "You ready to go?"

Gosalyn nodded eagerly "Let's blow this joint!"

"You know." the nurse.

spoke up "It's usually against our policy to release patients under age to anybody but a parent or Guardian. Are you sure Mr. Mallard can't make it down here himself?"

"As I explained to the doctors, Mr. Mallard has the flu real bad or he would have been here to be with LaunchPad. Mr. McQuack is his friend too. I have his permission to take charge of his little girl."

The nurse looked at him suspiciously for a moment but wasn't in a mood to go head on with Darkwing Duck's infamous temper. She finally said 'Gosalyn has asked to see Mr. McQuack before she goes. The doctor has given her permission, as long as you keep it short."

Darkwing, at this point just wanted to go home, but he understood his daughters feelings and agreed.

The nurse pushed Gosalyn's wheelchair as far as LaunchPad door then let Darkwing take her in. LaunchPad was resting quite comfortably now having been given a mils sedative to help him sleep. He opened his eyes, he was groggy but he managed a smile when he saw the little girl. "Hey Gosalyn."

"Hey LaunchPad, how you feeling?"

"Hungry." the pilot answered seriously.

Gosalyn giggled and Darkwing rolled his eyes. "LaunchPad, I swear, you'd asked for something to eat at _your own funeral_!"

Just then they heard a commotion going on, out in the hall. There were quarreling voices echoing in the corridors. The voices were moving in the direction of LaunchPad room at a fast pace. One voice raised above the rest

"I don't care what the hospital rules are. I want to see him, now!" the voice range with a strong Scottish accent. LaunchPad eyes opened wide, he'd know _that_ voice anywhere!

A few seconds later, an old duck in a tophat appeared in the doorway, followed by four kids and a plump woman.

"Mr McDee?" LaunchPad uttered in a dry raspy voice.

Scrooge was set aback to see his former pilot laying in a hospital bed, hooked to a heart rate monitor.

"LaunchPad...." Scrooge found himself at a loss for words, as he stepped into the room, paying no heed to the other two visitors already there.

"Mr. McDee, what are you doing here?" LaunchPad asked.

"What am**_ I_** doing here!? LaunchPad what happened to you?"

"I was in an accident, our plane went down in the ocean...." LaunchPad tried to explain but Scrooge cut him off.

"I know all that already. But how did you get _here _and in_ that _condition?"

LaunchPad looked at Scrooge a bit mystified then to Darkwing for help.

Darkwing turned to Scrooge "I believe that's what he was trying to tell you, if you'd just let him finish his sentence." Darkwing said crossly.

Scrooge's first reaction was to give this guy in the Halloween costume a dirty look. He wasn't accustom to being spoken to in that tone. But it dawned on him that he'd heard this persons voice somewhere before. "You. You're that Darkwing Duck!"

Normally, Darkwing would have been flattered that somebody recognized him just by his voice, but not this day. 'Yeah, that's right. Now as I said, my friend already told you what happened. Our jet went down in the water and....."

"I _know_ all that!" Scrooge interrupted sharply. "I want to know how he ended up in the hospital?"

Mr. McDee, that's what we're trying to, the jet went down..." LaunchPad attempted once again to explain but was once again interrupted.

"LaunchPad, I already know that part. You told me about it on the ship remember."

"What ship?" LaunchPad asked getting confused.

Scrooge's scowled "What ship? The Silver Doubloon, you numb-skull!" he snapped, now getting frustrated with both of them.

LaunchPad looked at Scrooge in Surprise "Hey, Mr McDee, how'd you know about my dream?"

"What dream?"

"My dream about being on the Silver Doubloon with you and the kids and the storm almost sinking us and DW here..," he motioned to Darkwing

"..had to tell us how to turn the ship into a pontoon boat..."

"LaunchPad! That wasn't a dream you dolt. It all happened only a few hours ago. I was standing on the deck with you when you suddenly vanished. I looked away from you for just a second and you disappeared!"

"We thought you'd fallen in the water." Huey injected from where he and the other kids stood in the doorway. "We looked all over for you."

"We were scared you might have drowned." Webby piped in meekly.  
Looking into LaunchPad's face and seeing only bewilderment, Scrooge turned to Darkwing. "_You_ know it wasn't a dream. After all you were the one who told LaunchPad how to keep the Silver Doubloon afloat. I was there when you were giving him instructions over that weird walky-talky. It was a lucky coincidence for us that we did find LaunchPad when we did. If he hadn't been there to contact you, we'd all have surely perished at sea." Scrooges brows furrowed slightly "But I'll have you to know, for the record, that this old _money bags _has come up with more than his share of ideas that _actually_ _worked_, thank you." Scrooge snapped, recalling the insult Darkwing had dealt him over the communicator. But he saw the duck suddenly go pale behind the purple mask. Darkwing looked for a moment s though he were going to pass out.

"Darkwing?" Gosalyn asked with concern, reaching out to take his hand.

"Here, Lad, I think you'd better sit down for a moment." Scrooge said taking Darkwing's arm and helping him to the chair next to LaunchPad's bed. At the moment, Scrooge felt guilty for having smarted off to the Masked Mallard. "I suppose you have had quite a day of it yourself, laddie.

This can all wait till another day, I suppose." He turned back to LaunchPad

"We'll be back tomorrow to see you LaunchPad. We'll get things straightened then." With that Scrooge started out the door "Come on kids, we'll find a motel for the night."

LaunchPad didn't dwell on the whole enigma. The sedatives were still working and he simply closed his eyes and was asleep. Gosalyn, who didn't have any idea of what was going on looked at her father who still looked to be in another world. "Dad?" she asked softly.

Darkwing glanced up at his daughter barely acknowledging her. 'What was all that about?"

Darkwing reached over and took his daughters hand. "Nothing sweetie, I'll tell you about it tomorrow." At least he'd try. It had been a _very_ long trying day. What had really happened on the Silver Doubloon and that stormy night at sea. Darkwing didn't know, he wasn't sure he really wanted to. In his life, he'd come to believe in the impossible and have faith in miracles, and the psyche was indeed a peculiar thing, often defying rational explaination.

**The End **

**Authors Note:**_ I had actually planned for LaunchPad to die at the end, but I changed my mind._

**Question: **_Since I am so fond of DWD?DT crossovers, would anybody like to see Scrooge McDuck return as the Masked Mallard?_


End file.
